Grand Blue (Song)
Grand Blue is the first opening song of the Grand Blue anime. It is also used as the ending for Episode 12. It is sung by . Characters in Order of Appearance #Iori Kitahara #Shinji Tokita #Ryūjirō Kotobuki #Kōhei Imamura #Chisa Kotegawa #Aina Yoshiwara #Nanaka Kotegawa #Azusa Hamaoka Lyrics TV Version English= Be passionate, My Friends Shine bright with the sun Dive into the blue sky And let summer take it all Be passionate, My Friends Shine bright with the sun Dive into the blue sky And let summer take it all An expanding ocean of possibilities Summer is our amore We'll swear to the crystal clear sky Summer is in our hands Be passionate, My Friends Shine bright with the sun Dive into the blue sky And let summer take it all With a cheerful heart Don't mess with me Keep going even if you fall And let summer take it all |-| Rōmaji= Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Hirogaru umi no you na kanousei Kureru natsu koso orera no amoore Hare wataru sora ni chikaou ze Natsu wo kono te ni Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Kokoro harebare Namen ja nee Taoretatte mae e Zenbu natsu ni makasete |-| Japanese= 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 広がる海の様な可能性 くれる夏こそ俺らのアモーレ 晴れ渡る空に誓おうぜ 夏をこの手に 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 心　晴れ晴れ なめんじゃねえ 倒れたって　前へ 全部　夏に任せて Full Version Rōmaji= Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Kokoro harebare Namen ja nee Taoretatte mae e Zenbu natsu ni makasete Mada mita koto nai fukai basho Omae no koto shiritain da motto Tobikomu yuuki ga areba honto Sugu ni demo chikazukeru darou Namima ni daibingu Taimingu hakari atakku Mada tarinai kiryou wa Kiai de osu taipu Demo tabitabi itai omoi Hiri hiri hiyake no ato mitai ni Omoide ni shichaeba ii Natsukaiten hatsutaiken Ii ze ii ze ii ze! Hadaka no renchuu necchuu gecchuu shoubu Ii ze ii ze ii ze! Hotetta haato roketto sutaato Tokonatsu no akushon tobikome Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Kokoro harebare Namen ja nee Taoretatte mae e Zenbu natsu ni makasete Mou taiyou kara nigenai Kono natsu de kawarun daro! Ano suiheisen made tobikome No More Cry Don't My Mind　Easy Come Easy Go Fukaku mogure soko wa kirei na sangoshou Migi mo hidari mo wakarazu Enjoy Yourself　Season of Love Ase kaite furu kaiten Ii ze ii ze ii ze! Hadaka de kenkyuu seishun enjoi shiyou!! Ii ze ii ze ii ze! Kimero supatto rasuto supaato Tokonatsu no akushon tobikome Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Kokoro harebare Namen ja nee Taoretatte mae e Zenbu natsu ni makasete Hirogaru umi no you na kanousei Kureru natsu koso orera no amoore Hare wataru sora ni chikaou ze Natsu wo kono te ni Torokeru hodo atsui Machi ni matta natsu ni Kokoro no kagi hazushi tobikome Sunna ato no matsuri Motto hotto ni gattsuri Mabushii ashita ni tobikome Datte moshimo kimi ga namida no ame ni utaretatte Sono jounetsu hikari ni kae Atsukunare My Friends Taiyou to hade ni Aoi sora tobikome Zenbu natsu ni makasete Kokoro harebare Namen ja nee Taoretatte mae e Zenbu natsu ni makasete |-| Japanese= 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 心　晴れ晴れ なめんじゃねえ 倒れたって　前へ 全部　夏に任せて まだ見たことない深い場所 お前のこと知りたいんだ　もっと 飛び込む勇気があれば　ほんと すぐにでも近づけるだろう 波間にダイビング タイミング図りアタック まだ足りない器量は 気合いで押すタイプ でも度々　痛い思い ヒリヒリ日焼けの後みたいに 思い出にしちゃえばいい 夏開店　初体験 いいぜ　いいぜ　いいぜ！ 裸の連中　熱中　ゲッチュー勝負 いいぜ　いいぜ　いいぜ！ 火照ったハート　ロケットスタート 常夏のアクション　飛び込め 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 心　晴れ晴れ なめんじゃねえ 倒れたって　前へ 全部　夏に任せて もう太陽から逃げない この夏で変わるんだろ！ あの水平線まで飛び込め No More Cry Don't My Mind　Easy Come Easy Go 深く潜れ　そこは綺麗なサンゴ礁 右も左も分からず Enjoy Yourself　Season of Love 汗かいてフル回転 いいぜ　いいぜ　いいぜ！ 裸で研究　青春　エンジョイしよう！！ いいぜ　いいぜ　いいぜ！ 決めろスパッとラストスパート 常夏のアクション　飛び込め 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 心　晴れ晴れ なめんじゃねえ 倒れたって　前へ 全部　夏に任せて 広がる海の様な可能性 くれる夏こそ俺らのアモーレ 晴れ渡る空に誓おうぜ 夏をこの手に とろけるほど熱い 待ちに待った夏に 心の鍵はずし飛び込め すんな　後の祭り もっとホットにがっつり 眩しい明日に飛び込め だって　もしも君が涙の雨に打たれたって その情熱　光に変え 熱くなれ　My Friends 太陽と派手に 青い空　飛び込め 全部　夏に任せて 心　晴れ晴れ なめんじゃねえ 倒れたって　前へ 全部　夏に任せて Category:Anime Category:Song